


teenage libido

by ficfucker



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, and you guys seemed to like it too !, i just really like the idea of trans shane, so here's more of him !, trans!shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfucker/pseuds/ficfucker
Summary: shane? horny? it's more likely than you think





	teenage libido

Shane wasn’t only great at dismissing whatever evidence and theories Ryan tossed his way. 

He was also great at jerking off. 

Even before he started testosterone, Shane had maintained a healthy sex drive as a pre-transitional teen. The start of hormones was like an ice cream cherry on top of his libido; he could sport a hard-on near all day and with the growth he was experiencing downstairs, he was damn proud of that. 

For him to be scrolling through porn when Ryan walked in, came as no surprise. 

“Jesus, man, puts some fuckin’ pants on, it’s already noon,” Ryan complained. It looked like he was trying to find something. 

Shane was bumming around in just his boxers and had casually removed his right hand from his pants before Ryan came in. “Home is where the pants are not and you know that.”

“Alright, but at least get up and do the dishes, they’re piling up quick.” 

He groaned, but clicked his phone off, delaying his chances of finding some decent porn that didn’t refer to trans men as ‘cunt boys’. Why was that so rare? Maybe Shane would have to become a pornstar and produce works that didn’t involve fetishsizing an entire community. 

Ryan plucked his laptop charger out from between the spot where his bed met the wall as Shane stood. They both headed  towards the living room; Ryan taking place on the couch where he was busying working his way through some true crime research; Shane in the kitchen to do as he had been asked. 

“Hey, you think I’d make a good porn star?” 

“Nah. Too much leg,” Ryan replied, not hesitating in answering. 

Shane turned on the water, beginning with the cups, an endless mountain of mugs all ringed with brown stains. Jeez, did they both really drink that much coffee? “Yeah? I bet some people would be into that. Strong leg game.” 

“Nah. Definitely a turn off.”

“People find height sexy, Ryan,” Shane said, teasingly. “Not that you would know or understand the concept.” 

Ryan blew air out of his mouth in a ‘psssh’ manner. 

After this, the sound of sponge squeaking against glass, the clacking of Ryan’s keyboard as he fervently typed filled the space. Shane could faintly hear Mr.Nightmare’s voice, a Youtuber who posted “Disturbing True Story” narrations that were considerably popular, but nonetheless cheesy. Or at least in Shane’s opinion; they were scary enough that Ryan was addicted to working himself up over them. 

Shane got more than halfway through the dishes. He tapped out once his back started hurting. A combination of forever bad posture and years of unsafely binding before he could afford top surgery meant his stamina for things like standing over a sink was exceptionally low. 

He shuffled into the living room and flopped onto the couch, purposefully stretching his legs out in Ryan’s direction so they blocked his laptop screen, feet up on the arm of the couch. 

Ryan shot him an unenthused look, rolling his eyes, but a smile surfaced nonetheless and he paused the audio that was humming in the background. “Not that you would know or understand the concept,” Ryan mocked, mimicking Shane’s voice. “But  _ I’m _ actually working.”

Shane let his head dip to one side as he retracted his legs so they were pressed to his chest. “Ryaaaaan,” he bellowed. 

Ryan had resumed typing and didn’t glance over at his whiny boyfriend. “No, Shane,” he said in a faux firm tone. 

“Ryan,” Shane said, matching his performative seriousness. “If you don’t love me, in this  _ very _ instant, I will die.” He was half hard and the idea of going back to their room to jerk it alone was a lot less appealing than it had been to him twenty minutes ago. 

“Oh, I’m sure you will.”

“I will. And if ghosts  _ are  _ real, you’re going to regret it. Without a doubt. Ghost Shane. Haunting you.” Shane squirmed himself around, wiggling over to Ryan so his head was in his lap, looking up at him. “Ghost Shane interrupting you while you’re-when you’re takin’ a dump.” 

“Ghost Shane sounds equally as annoying as Living Shane,” Ryan muttered, setting his laptop down on the coffee table to make space for the both of them. 

“Just kiss me, you ass.”

A grin split Ryan’s face and he leaned down to meet Shane’s mouth, taking it slow at first, just pressing their lips together, soft, not opening mouths, but things were quickly unraveling. Ryan’s tongue found its way into Shane’s mouth and they both sighed, as if surprised by the passion and immediate desire rising between them. 

Shane was the first to pull away, admiring how Ryan’s eyes fluttered open, dazed, his lashes sweeping up like plants curling towards sunlight. Lying the way he was, so close to being naked, Shane felt suddenly vulnerable. He had gone from half hard to rocking a complete boner just from their kiss and the feeling of his own boxers, the way his t-cock rubbed the fabric, was driving him crazy. 

With long, semi-trembling fingers, Shane cupped Ryan’s wrist and guided his hand to his chest, so Ryan’s palm was resting over the subtle ridge of scar tissue a few centimeters below his nipple. 

Ryan understood the gesture. He lazily traced the curvature of the pinkish skin, using only the tip of his finger, and Shane quivered. After so many years of loathing his body, mainly his chest and genitals, wishing them away, begging whatever god he could cling to to give him a redo, he adored being touched in the places he had once despised. Especially at the hands of Ryan. He was so gentle, cautious yet enthralled with Shane, the opposite of what kind of love Shane thought he’d ever achieve as a trans man. 

Again, Shane took hold of Ryan’s wrist and moved his hand further down until he was at the edge of Shane’s waistband, urging Ryan to slip his hand under. 

“God, what are you a teenager?” Ryan laughed. 

“You’ve already gotten to third base here, just slam a homerun so I can go take a nap.”

“And finally leave me alone?” Ryan pushed, forcing Shane up then getting onto his knees in front of the couch. 

Shane rearranged himself so he was seated with Ryan’s head between his knees. “Exactly,” he said, smiling. 

To Shane’s delight, Ryan started with trailing kisses up and down his thighs, all of his arousal centering directly to his cock, already wet, embarrassingly turned on simply from Ryan’s touch, simply from Ryan’s presence. 

Ryan continued, pausing to bite Shane’s inner right thigh, leaving behind a ring of teeth-sized indents, and this got Shane’s head to fall back onto the couch cushions, muttering, “This is ridiculous, dude, j-just suck me off.” 

Trying to suppress a wheeze, Ryan complied and pulled down on Shane’s boxers, Shane lifting his hips up off the couch to assist him, until the were completely off. 

Ryan hesitated, as if to admire to Shane’s body, and fuck, that stirred up a wonderful warmth in his stomach, a mixture of embarrassment and pride and his own admiration for his partner. 

Shane’s hand was holstered to the back of Ryan’s head, like it belonged there, instinctively. and as soon as Ryan’s tongue lolled against Shane’s t-cock, his grip tightened from the contact. His eyebrows knit together and his jaw went slack, a desperate, horny mess of male hormones, melting into Ryan. 

Since he was years into his transition, his cock was finished growing, an impressive 2 ½ inches when hard, Ryan treated it as he would a cis males parts; taking Shane’s t-cock into his mouth and bobbing his head up and down as he hollowed his cheeks to suck. 

Shane bit a knuckle to keep from moaning, though his breath was ragged, almost in pace to a pant that he was sure Ryan could hear. 

Ryan changed his methods and opened his mouth between Shane’s thighs, tonguing loosely, nearly slobbering; absolutely obscene, but one of, if not the best, feelings Shane could imagine. Shane jerked Ryan’s head forward, steeling him in place so he couldn’t pull back as Shane’s thighs tightened to either side of his head, gritting his teeth. 

Ryan moaned into it and Shane groaned in response, melting from the sound, from the vibrations it sent through him.

He didn’t want to cum yet, but he had edged himself earlier, and he was already so close, his t-cock throbbing to the beat of his heart. 

Pulling back only a few centimeters, Ryan panted out, “It’s okay to cum” in a voice so tender and sweet, Shane sunk deeper into the couch from the sound of it. 

Ryan took no time finding his groove again, going back to sucking on Shane’s t-cock, his tongue teasing the tip, overstimulating Shane in just the right way. 

“A-Ah, Ryan, fuck, fuck…!” Shane cried, urgant, not able to get out much more than a string of swears as his t-cock throbbed involuntary, his body overcome with incredible bliss; his thighs clenched along with his abdomen, all wound up, before he settled to full body relaxation, a pool of honey on the couch. 

Ryan sat up on his knees, his lips slick with spit and some of Shane’s cum, shiny in the light that the laptop cast over the two.  He patted Shane’s thigh like he was an obedient dog and asked, smugly, “Done bothering me now?” 

Shane waved a hand in his direction dismissively, eyes unopened as he tried to gather himself best he could, muttering something along the lines of, “Sure thing, babe, thanks.” 

Ryan went back to typing, Shane curled in against him as a deadweight as he napped, dreaming fantastic dreams of his boyfriend blowing him. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, i'm insecure about this piece so any feedback is nice 
> 
> kudos encourage further postings !
> 
> thank you for reading !


End file.
